


Последнее в списке "против"

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: написано на заявку "АU. "Семена" Разрушителя изолировали и привезли на материк. Панические сводки новостей" (с)
Kudos: 3





	Последнее в списке "против"

«Начнем еще раз, – подумала Мадлен, внимательно глядя в глаза своему отражению. Под глазами синели следы бессонной ночи. – Что хорошего есть в этом человеке?»  
«Этот человек» как раз следил за закипающим кофе, и Мадлен почему-то было тревожно – и за кофе, и за целостность кожных покровов визави.  
«Он добрый, – сказала себе Мадлен – и резко выдернула волосок из правой брови. – Он неглупый. И ты ему нравишься».  
На этом положительные черты скоропостижно закончились.  
Итак, что же в нем плохого?  
Он не опускает стульчак унитаза после того, как сходит по нужде (Мадлен яростно выдернула волосок на переносице).  
Он делает орфографические ошибки в словах, в написании которых Мадлен бы даже не пришло в голову усомниться (еще волосок, ужасно болезненно).  
Он употребляет эти уродские уменьшительно-ласкательные, вроде «кушать», от которых прямо мороз по коже и хочется ответить цитатой из трактата по герменевтике.  
Он так старается сделать все правильно, что постоянно творит какую-нибудь неловкую чушь.  
Его фантазия не заходит дальше кино и кафе, а у Мадлен не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на безыдейные скитания по кофейням.  
У него неприятный смех. Как лай гиены. Пронзительный.  
Если бы случилось, например... ну, скажем, нашествие зомби, Мадлен бы бросила «этого человека», не задумываясь.  
(Она дернула так, что на глаза навернулись слезы, и уронила пинцет в раковину.)  
И, что совершенно очевидно, даже подумать страшно о том, чтобы заводить детей с мужчиной, которому не доверяешь проследить за кофе.  
Мадлен решительно завернула кран, застегнула верхнюю пуговицу на халате и вышла из ванной.  
Кофе пах на всю квартиру. Телевизор на кухне был включен.  
– …чрезвычайная ситуация, – надрывался диктор. – Зафиксированы массовые нападения на местных жителей. Сведений о выживших не поступило. Репортаж с места событий невозможен из-за гибели…  
– Энтони, – сглотнув комок в горле, начала Мадлен.  
– М, любимая? – откликнулся он, не отрываясь от телевизора.  
Это обращение бесило Мадлен, как всякий «красивый жест», в число которых также входило еще «я хочу подарить тебе розу», когда Мадлен после работы, в жуткий холод, мечтала только поскорее обнять батарею и сунуть ноги в таз с горячей водой. И еще, еще это дурацкое желание совать свою помощь в мелочах, когда есть столько важных проблем!..  
– Энтони, – повторила Мадлен, заслоняя собой телевизор. Потом подумала – и для надежности выключила звук. – Я считаю, что нам надо расстаться. Меньше всего я хочу тебя обманывать. Я тебя не люблю. Я считаю, что у нас ничего…  
За спиной у побледневшего Энтони разбилось окно, а потом он вскрикнул и выгнулся так, будто что-то вонзились ему в плечо.  
– Осколок? – Мадлен разом забыла все свои намерения. Энтони поднял на нее страдальческий взгляд; из плеча потенциального бывшего торчал вовсе не осколок, а какой-то штырь, напоминающий стрелу, только вот...  
– Господи, – Мадлен зажала рот рукой и отступила на шаг.  
Да она же живая, эта стрела! Она теплая!  
Отважившись снова бросить взгляд на плечо Энтони, Мадлен заметила, что стрела будто «прорастает» в его тело.  
– Что со мной?.. – глухо прохрипел он. Вне себя от страха, Мадлен попятилась к выходу.  
А потом, как в фильме про зомби, Энтони зарычал, бросился вперед и сбил ее с ног, заодно приложив затылком о плиту. Джезва с только что закипевшим кофе пошатнулась и опрокинулась на откинутую в сторону руку Мадлен. Визжа и здоровой рукой что есть сил колотя Энтони по спине, Мадлен еще успела заметить, как на его лице проступили сосуды, как оскалился его рот. Ей показалась, что зубов стало вдвое больше и что они куда острее, чем положено человеку.  
А потом ей уже больше ничего не казалось, потому что эти зубы вцепились ей в горло.  
– По последним данным, эта диверсия устроена врагом для подавления морального духа… – беззвучно шевелились губы диктора на экране телевизора. – Зараженные спорами крайне опасны, но, к счастью, погибают спустя несколько часов после…  
Энтони несколько минут бессмысленно пялился на труп Мадлен, а потом вдруг тоскливо, надсадно завыл.  
Замолчав, он чутко, по-звериному, прислушался. По всему многоэтажному дому его вою вторили такие же заунывные голоса.  
С подбородка Энтони капала кровь.


End file.
